


Not Too Cold for Comfort

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: It’s the first day of spring, and Kevin wants to go for a picnic. Tall Boy reluctantly indulges him.





	Not Too Cold for Comfort

A powerful gust of wind blasted toward Tall Boy and Kevin as they made their way up the open hillside just beyond the forest. Since their position at almost the very top of the steep hill meant no protection from the elements, Tall Boy had to throw an arm over his face and duck his head to stop the wind from hurtled directly into his eyes, waiting as it rolled over his back and tugged at his beard and hair. 

Automatically, he reached for Kevin to grab him and shelter him against his larger form, but found himself grasping at only empty space. When he was able to glance up, he found that Kevin was already merrily striding ahead with the picnic basket, utterly undaunted, Hot Dog trotting along beside him.

“Come on, Tall Boy!” Kevin called, turning and waving to him enthusiastically, his voice almost swallowed up by the wind as it continued to howl. “I think I’ve found the perfect spot!”

Grumbling slightly under his breath, Tall Boy pulled his coat tighter around him and shifted his burden of a thick wool blanket from under one arm that was beginning to ache to the other before following Kevin. Normally he was content to put up with the more zany of the kid’s ideas, even if he was skeptical of them—he figured it just came with the territory given that he was dating a sixteen-year-old that said sixteen-year-old sometimes didn’t think things through.

But a picnic to celebrate the first day of spring when it was still damn cold outside and the wind could take down the  _ Edmund Fitzgerald _ ? Tall Boy should have just told Kevin he was going to pass. 

And yet, somehow he still found himself getting suckered in. Must have been those green eyes of Kevin’s that always took on a certain gleam when he came up with some new idea for them, or that brilliant smile he got whenever Tall Boy agreed, even if he wasn’t even all that enthusiastic about it.

Heaving a sigh that was more fond than exasperated, Tall Boy completed the last few steps of the long trek up the hill and finally found himself on level ground again, trailing in Kevin’s wake. As the wind died down slightly and he was able to glance around, he had to begrudgingly admit that the scenery was pretty nice. The tall grass, spritized with wildflowers, was dancing in the wind, swaying back and force, and the sky was sunny and blue even despite the chill. It gave the landscape a real type of prairie look, which was just the kind of picture Kevin gushed over, weird hippie-dippy nature dabbler that he was. No wonder he’d wanted to drag Tall Boy out here.

Searching the terrain around him for anything that could get them out of the biting wind, Tall Boy spotted a clump of pine trees, noticing one in particular that had a tall gap between its branches and the ground but was also closely flanked by several others. 

“Let’s set up over there,” he shouted to Kevin, raising his voice to be heard. “Those trees are gonna block the wind.”

He didn’t wait for Kevin’s answer, instead turning and making his way to the cluster of trees, unwilling to hear any argument about it. Still, he was gratified when Kevin fell into step beside him, looking up at him with an affectionate smile, the one that always brought a ribbon of warmth to curl low in Tall Boy’s stomach. And in response, he shifted the blanket to his other arm, forgetting about its previous tiredness, and instead took hold of Kevin’s free hand, his scarred, weatherbeaten fingers with Kevin’s own smooth ones, keeping hold until they reached their destination and came to a steep beneath the pine. The gap was smaller than Tall Boy had estimated at a distance, with the lower limbs of the tree coming to encircle the open space like a barrier, but there was still plenty of room for the two of them and Hot Dog. 

“Wow, this is actually pretty cozy,” Kevin remarked, glancing around. He grinned at Tall Boy. “You picked a really good spot for us.”

“I did my best,” Tall Boy replied gruffly, but he couldn’t ignore how the simple compliment from Kevin instantly started a feeling a pride to sprout in his heart. He liked that about Kevin; the kid was always grateful for the little things that few other people would bother to recognize.

Quickly checking to make sure the ground was of any roots or rocks, Tall Boy then spread out the blanket, eager to rest after the long hike into the woods. Pulling the blanket as close to the tree as he could, he then sat down and propped himself up against the trunk so he could lean back and relax. No sooner had he done so than did Hot Dog dash over and plop down beside him, resting his head on Tall Boy’s thigh and looking up at him pleadingly, obviously hopeful for some attention. 

With a huff, Tall Boy complied by reaching out and scratching Hot Dog’s ears. As he did, Kevin came to settle on his other side, snuggling up against him and leaning his head against his shoulder, a warm, solid presence. Tall Boy found himself reflexively looping an arm around Kevin’s shoulders and pulling him close, slightly startled but not unhappy when he realized how natural the action felt.

“Thanks for coming out here with me,” Kevin said softly. “I just really like . . .” he glanced away, blushing slightly. “I really like going places where we can be alone together.”

“Oh, kid.” Cracking a smile, Tall Boy lifted his hand to gently stroke his fingers through Kevin’s hair. “Any place you want to go, I’ll take you there.”

Kevin gave him one of those smiles then, the kind that sent a happy jolt zinging straight through Tall Boy—not that he’d ever admit that.

“I look forward to it,” Kevin told him. “And I think you’ll make good company for the journey.” With that, he leaned in and gave Tall Boy a light kiss on the cheek.

Tall Boy couldn’t help but chuckle at that, pulling Kevin close again and holding him firmly, enjoying the sight and feeling of Kevin in his arms. “Damn right I will.”

The wind picked up again then, rustling the branches surrounding them and sending another burst of fierce wind their way. But this time, with Kevin nestled snugly in his arms, Tall Boy couldn’t bring himself to mind.


End file.
